A Lâmina
by Darkraven144
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Policial/Investigação. Geral


Título: A Lâmina  
Autor: Dark_raven  
Categoria: Au, Concurso I 2013 Ação, Investigação e Salvamento, Amigo secreto para a Kass  
Classificação: R  
Advertência: Nenhuma  
Completa: Sim  
Capítulos: 1  
Resumo: Após um assassinato, a equipe Titãs é chamada para encontrar o culpado.

N/A:  
Rachel Rooth - Ravena  
Koriander - Estelar  
Richard "Dick" Grayson - Robin  
Victor Stone - Ciborgue  
Garfield Logan - Mutano  
Joseph - Jericó  
Slade - Exterminador  
Rose - Devastadora

N/A: Os personagens estão caracterizados baseando-se no normal dos personagens, mas não precisa se preocupar que é Universo Alternativo.

Um vento forte passava pela janela da casa de Rose. As árvores que se encontravam próximas à casa tocavam seus galhos e acordavam a advogada criminal a cada dez minutos quando um raio caía ao mesmo tempo que os galhos em seu vidro. Mesmo com a persiana fechada, o brilho dos condutores de eletricidade naturais que caíam iluminavam toda a casa, não escondendo a silhueta que caminhava pelo andar de baixo do sobrado onde a garota morava sozinha.

Com uma bota pesada, o homem magro mas com tronco longo que caminhava pela casa em silêncio seguia para o quarto da Advogada de trinta e cinco anos. Ela estava conseguindo finalmente pegar no sono e encontrava-se virada no lado contrário à porta impossibilitando-a de ver a sombra que entrava em seu quarto.

Um suspiro de descanso de Rose foi seguido de um raio que iluminou novamente o quarto, revelando a faca que brilhava na mão direita do homem. Em um salto, a advogada fora calada com a mão esquerda abrindo seus olhos assustada e lutando para sobreviver até sentir o frio da lâmina passar por seu abdomen duas vezes e, querendo descanso de um dia de trabalho, ela ganhou descanso eterno.

O assassino tocou na ferida, pegou um pouco de sangue e fez um símbolo na parede com um T dentro de um círculo e saiu da sala, deixando o cadáver para a polícia.

Capítulo único - A Lâmina

A porta da delegacia foi aberta cinco vezes em menos de dez minutos. Richard, Rachel, Koriander, Victor e Garfield entraram respectivamente nessa ordem à mesa de seu general e estudaram o caso um a um. Olhavam as fotos que jaziam à mesa e trocavam informações, esperando a liberação de campo para seguirem ao local do crime.

Garfield desenhava em seu papel um desenho idêntico ao da foto à esquerda, que mostrava Rose e sua amiga na noite do assassinato em um bar, procurando perceber todos os detalhes que os olhos poderiam deixar passar. Rachel foleava o relatório que a equipe Beta havia feito enquanto Koriander mexia no computador da vítima, observando os comentários de seus amigos em redes sociais sobre as festas da semana. Victor observava as anotações do general em seu quadro branco e Richard esperava o general na porta que caminhava a passos rápidos com vários papéis e relatórios.

- Alguma novidade, time? - Disse o General expulsando Koriander da cadeira e jogando os papéis em cima da foto que Garfield copiava deixando-o soltar um gemido de reclamação.

- Até onde vimos, não há nada de incomum: Mulher caucasiana, trinta e cinco anos, advogada criminal, sem nenhum caso há pelo menos dois meses, solteira, mora sozinha em Jump City desde que se mudou de Nova York onde fez a faculdade. Não possui nenhum registro nos nossos sistemas, ou seja, ela é limpa. - Rachel soltou o relatório e olhou para o resto do grupo, esperando complementações.

- Assassinada com duas facadas no mesmo lugar, não foi forçada a entrada e nenhuma das janelas estavam arrombadas. - Richard sentou ao lado de Koriander e continuou o relato - Ela estava sozinha na cama e ao que parece as câmeras da rua em que ela mora não mostraram nenhum movimento desde a hora que ela voltou para casa.

- Ou seja... - Garfield jogou os braços para trás de sua cabeça e encostou na cadeira que sentava - Não temos nada a não ser que a faca não era de cozinha e ela tinha pontas... - Ele sorriu para o grupo.

- Não seja tão apressado, Logan. - o General tirou da pilha de coisas que trouxera uma foto da parede do quarto e colocou no quadro, chamando a atenção de todos do grupo. - Quem quer que seja, estava procurando vocês, não a advogada. O símbolo da sua equipe, Sargento Grayson, está no local do crime. Creio que ele fez um sinal para que vocês assumissem o caso.

- E o que você acha que devemos fazer, General? - perguntou Grayson soltando um suspiro de cansaço e bagunçando seu cabelo espetado preto como carvão. - Devemos atender ao desejo do louco?

Rachel pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos. Ela olhou para todos, assustada com a repentina atenção e levantou os braços se desculpando, fazendo todos voltarem ao caso.

- Não acho que seja necessário... A equipe Titã não é uma equipe de pequenos assassinatos, normalmente chamamos vocês quando o terceiro assassinato ocorre, transformando-o em serial killer.

Koriander encostou no ombro de Richard, que parecia tenso e tomou as rédeas da conversa.

- Compreendo, senhor General, que as vezes a burocracia atrapalha as investigações, mas acredito que digo por todos da nossa equipe que não deixaremos a segunda pessoa morrer antes que entremos em ação.

Todos concordaram. O General coçou o cavanhaque já branco de tantos casos e deu de ombros:

- Só não quero perder a minha melhor equipe.

A equipe se levantou, pegou todos os relatórios e encaminharam-se para suas mesas.

- Koriander e Rachel, vão até a casa da garota e procurem coisas que nenhum outro policial poderia pensar em procurar. Victor, raqueie as câmeras e os computadores de um raio não menor de três quilômetros do local e Garfield, você procura nos arquivos nossos casos, quem quer que seja o nosso inimigo, ele nos conhece.

- E você, querido chefe? - Rachel observou-o sentar na mesa e ligar o computador.

- Eu vou procurar padrões... - Richard respondeu com a mesma tonalidade desafiadora que a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis havia atacado-o. - Padrões que, para policiais normais não exisitiria, mas nós somos os Titãs e não vivemos na base dos policiais. Então... _Titãs, em ação._

***

Casa de Rose

Separadas para abranger um espaço maior, Rachel procurava na cozinha por algum sinal que indicasse de onde o assassino havia entrado. O local estava arrumado com perfeição, sem louça por lavar, louça limpa no escorredor, lava louça limpa nos mínimos detalhes, geladeira de inox silenciosa, um fogão de seis bocas que brilhava e cheirava forte a hortelã, fazendo a detetive virar o rosto. Seus olhos perceberam uma cadeira fora do lugar. Nada anormal para uma casa com crianças, mas Rose trabalhava o dia todo, não tinha filhos e amigos somente em festas. Ela se aproximou da cadeira, procurou por um cheiro de perfume e não pode sentir nada por causa do cheiro de hortelã que ainda permeava a casa, mas mesmo assim sabia que algo tinha errado com a cadeira torta, diferente de todas as outras que estavam perfeitamente alinhadas à mesa.

A cadeira era de MDF perfeitamente alinhada, feita diretamente de um marceneiro para combinar com a mesa de cerejeira comprada em um antiquario que, pelo que Rachel viu na parte de baixo da mesa, era um dos mais conhecidos da cidade. Fora a cadeira desarrumada, nada mais à vista na cozinha mostrava alguma coisa. Cogitou várias possibilidades que implicariam aquela cadeira fora do lugar em uma casa tão bem arrumada e disposta: Um policial poderia ter movido-a, mesmo sabendo que uma cena do crime é estritamente proibido mover algo do lugar que atrapalharia a investigação. Poderia o assassino estar sentado esperando Rose chegar em casa, mas segundo investigações, ela não havia saído de casa na noite do assassinato, ou seja, ela teria jantado e percebido a cadeira fora do lugar. E, poderia mesmo assim, ela ter deixado a cadeira fora do lugar, que era excluída rapidamente da suposição por perceber a casa tão bem arrumada. Decidiu, então, tomar nota de suas teorias e continuar a procurar, também anotando o nome da loja.

***

Koriander estava no quarto, olhando fixamente para o desenho que não havia sido limpo formando o desenho do distintivo de sua equipe. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha e tirou-a do transe, obrigando-a voltar a procurar qualquer coisa que indicasse mais uma prova. Os chinelos de Rose estavam muito bem arrumados ao lado da cama, do lado direito, o travesseiro estava sujo de sangue, mas ainda emanava o cheiro de sabão em pó, o abajur estava caído, quebrado em vários pedaços mas ainda ligado à tomada. Olhou para o tapete em frente à porta e percebeu que estava amassado de forma que um chinelo não poderia ter feito. Aproximou-se para poder olhar de perto e percebeu a forma de um grande pé, maior do que uma mulher poderia ter. Anotou em seu bolco que a pessoa que entrara na casa de Rose era do sexo masculino, pegou uma régua de 90° e tirou foto, para entregá-la a Victor.

Olhou para a janela e viu que estava aberta. Para a noite de ontem, que chovia forte e ventava mais do que o normal para a cidade, nenhum ser humano deixaria a janela aberta para dormir. Olhou para fora onde se encontrava uma árvore grande com galhos fortes e várias casas com uma distância de pelo menos cinquenta metros uma da outra. Típicas casas de subúrbio americano. Um brilho que refletia o sol que fazia chamou a atenção de Koriander para a moita logo abaixo do parapeito da janela. Ela desceu correndo pelas escadas, passando por Rachel que procurava algo mais nas salas e se encaminhou para o lado da casa que o brilho indicara.

Com sua luva, mexeu no mato e encontrou uma faca, cheia de sangue e terra. Pela forma que estava jogada, Kori deduziu que o assassino não havia jogado da janela após a morte, mas sim deixado cair. Fazendo-a olhar para a janela de baixo e ver que um galho grosso estava a menos de dois metros de distância da parede e na altura do andar em questão.

Rachel se aproximou de sua companheira e olhou para cima, procurando entender o que Kori pensava.

- Ele fugiu pela janela. - disse Koriander após alguns momentos de silêncio, observando o local. - O que me intriga é: Por que ele entrou por outro lugar e saiu pela janela? Não tem lógica...

- Pode ser que ele tenha ouvido algum barulho, ou alguém aproximou-se da casa no momento que ele estava cometendo o assassinato.

- A morte aconteceu às 2:00 da manhã. Quem poderia estar lá às 2 horas da manhã?

Kori começou a rodear a árvore. A parte que ficava em frente à casa estava sem parte da proteção do tronco e a parte que havia caído estava no chão, pisoteada. A mulher ruiva, então, subiu pelo lado contrário, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar na investigação. Ao chegar na copa da árvore, achou nos galhos paralelos aos que o assassino usou para escapar, manchas de sangue. Arrancou a parte que estava suja e colocou em um dos sacos de provas que guardava em seu bolso. Desceu da árvore e se dirigiu ao carro junto com Rachel, de volta ao Departamento Policial.

***

Departamento de Polícia de Jump City

Richard desligara o telefone no momento em que o Detetive Logan entrou na sala, carregando vários arquivos e parecendo cansado. Jogou-os na mesa de seu líder e sentou na cadeira, deitando sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira e colocando os braços para trás, dando-se por vencido. Dick sorriu para ele e abriu os arquivos.

- Algum progresso? - Perguntou folheando as pastas que Garfield havia entregado.

- Peguei alguns casos que ela teve desde que começou como Advogada e não tem muitas informações sobre ela especificamente... Os casos que ela pegou, foram pequenos até um tempo atrás. Nenhum que envolvesse alguém rico ou poderoso com posses o bastante para contratar um assassino particular.

- E os casos que ela pegou de grandes roubos ou homicídio?

- Quase nenhum muito notório. Não vejo o porque de terem matado-a levando em consideração os casos que ela pegou... Ou será que tem? - Seus olhos abriram com rapidez, fazendo-o saltar da cadeira e pegar o relatório que Dick observava - Ela tomou conta de dois casos um pouco maiores há dois meses atrás. Até onde me consta e o que pesquisei, os dois deram um dinheiro legal para ela festejar como estava fazendo nos últimos meses e viver bem.

- E você chama isso de casos pequenos? Dois meses vivendo dos ganhos dos casos é quase que ela pegou um assassino de presidentes... - comentou Dick, olhando a rapidez em que Logan folheava as anotações.

Garfield virou a pasta para que Dick pudesse ler e indicou uma das linhas da declaração de Rose após o caso do dia quinze de janeiro do ano que corria:

_"Enquanto o Estado mostrava todas as provas, Wilson não se mostrava abalado com as acusações, demonstrando total frieza com o caso e não parecia se incomodar com a idéia de que todos do júri acompanhavam o caso. Possuía somente um olho, não declarando o motivo da perda do segundo olho. Não possui família, até onde minhas pesquisas constam. Total frieza, para um ex-militar das tropas de choque do Afeganistão._

- Ela me aparenta muito cuidadosa com os casos que pega, mesmo sendo casos pequenos... - Dick coçou o queixo, pensando - Que crime o tal de Wilson cometeu? Ele trabalhou no exército daqui da cidade?

Seu companheiro deu de ombros e passou as páginas do caso, respondendo negativamente para seu líder. Richard coçou a cabeça e bagunçou seu cabelo espetado, deitando-a em suas mãos e respirou três vezes.

- Vamos esperar os outros para juntar as informações. - Disse pedindo para que Garfield observasse novamente os arquivos em busca de mais detalhes sobre os casos que ela pegara meses antes. Quando Garfield saiu, Richard jogou a cabeça para trás - Quem será que foi? Vamos, Richard... Você é um Wayne... Um dos maiores detetives da história foi seu pai adotivo... Respire e pense nas possibildades.

Novamente a porta se abriu com Victor parado no parapeito. O líder da equipe abriu os olhos e entendeu, com um mover da cabeça de Victor que deveria levantar e seguí-lo até a sala dos computadores. Respirou fundo, usou suas mãos para pegar impulso e saiu da sala, acompanhando seu companheiro.

***

A recepção da delegacia estava agitada, com vários pedidos e gritos de pessoas que se diziam inocentes e outras pessoas que choravam a perda de seus entes queridos. Koriander e Rachel olharam para Joseph e acenaram para o Policial no balcão, recebendo um sorriso do homem loiro, de olhos azuis e deficiente auditivo. Rachel perguntou se estava tudo bem na linguagem de sinais e ele respondeu-lhe que sim. Os dois sorriram e Rachel saiu da entrada, seguindo para a sala de Richard, que estava vazia.

Garfield apareceu com um caderno de anotações e correu, puxando as duas diretamente à sala de computadores, onde Victor e Dick se encontravam em frente às telas dos sete computadores utilizados pela equipe. Quando todos entraram, se comprimentaram e sentaram. Victor mostrava cenas de todos os dias da semana que se passara, contando com o dia em que se encontravam. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Victor pausou dois vídeos e apontou para ambos.

- O que vocês vêem aqui? - perguntou Victor para todos. Ninguém conseguia ver a diferença, era uma rua calma como todas as outras casas do subúrbio. - Na terça e na quinta, no dia do assassinato, a visão que dá de frente à casa dela está repetida. Olhem bem atentamente, uma coruja passa bem do lado direito da tela, na mesma hora e no mesmo mintuo. Ou ela é uma coruja que gosta de padrões, ou é a mesma gravação.

- Oh, realmente. - Todos disseram, absortos pelo detalhe que Stone havia visto.

- Então, o que aconteceu? Trocaram na cabine dos seguranças do condomínio ou trocaram na empresa de vigilância? - Richard cruzou os braços e olhou para todos seus companheiros e esperou uma resposta por poucos segundos antes de ditar as ordens - Vamos fazer o seguinte: Victor e Logan, vão até a empresa e procurem pelas fitas e Kori e Rachel vão até a cabine de vigilância e conversem com os seguranças, como hoje já é quase sábado, o segurança que trabalhou na quinta de noite não estará lá, tente conversar com quem estiver trabalhando hoje e consiga uma cópia da quinta feira. Se for necessário, eu estarei digitando os mandatos, só me dar um toque no celular que mando um dos policiais de plantão levar para vocês.

A equipe concordou e logo levantaram-se para sair. Antes de irem para seus respectivos carros, Rachel e Kori entregaram suas anotações a Richard e caminharam para o automóvel. Abrindo os dois blocos, leu os detalhes e as teorias de Rachel, juntando com as de Kori, traçou uma linha temporal em seu quadro branco e sentou, olhando diretamente para suas anotações, estudando cada detalhe que sua equipe lhe trouxera.

***

Cabine de vigilância

Já estava quase virando a sexta para o sábado e, por causa do assassinato na rua, todas as famílias haviam apagado as luzes, trancado todas suas portas e ido dormir antes das sete horas da noite. O silêncio reinava por toda a extensão da rua fechada para um condomónio. Quando Koriander e Rachel se aproximaram do local, puderam ouvir o segurança reclamando de ter que vigiar o triplo que vigiava antes e entreolharam-se e sorriram. Bateram na porta e um homem já velho, próximo aos cinquenta anos, um pouco acima do peso e de olhos cansados abriu a porta vomitando vários palavrões até que viu as duas policiais e calou-se, pedindo perdões pelo palavreado.

Acomodou as duas mulheres em cadeiras de praia e serviu-lhes café, tremendo de frio e de nervosismo.

- Peço perdão pela gagueira, não me dou muito bem com policiais, eles já me prenderam uma vez achando que tinha matado um ladrão daqui sendo que fora um dos moradores da rua. - Tentou sorrir e parecer simpático.

- Tudo bem, senhor Lopez. - Koriander bebericou o café - Estamos aqui para investigar o assassinato de Rose ontem à noite...

- Oh, sim... a Pequena Rose... Ela cresceu aqui, sabe? Morou quase sua vida toda numa dessas casas, até que sua mãe faleceu no ano passado.

Kori olhou para Rachel, que não expressou nenhuma mudança de humor, somente tomando o café com paciência.

- E você sabe do que ela morreu? - Perguntou Rachel olhando para os gestos de Lopez enquanto ele dispunha o acontecido à elas. - Ela era uma mulher muito bem apessoada, seus olhos eram azuis e seu sorriso parecia que brilhava o dia. Quando o pai de Rose morreu, ela não passou muito bem e foi deixando essa beleza se esvair. Até que, finalmente, ela namorou um dos moradores daqui da rua. Ele morava na primeira casa daqui da rua, era a maior de todas e a mais bonita e cobiçada pelas solteironas daqui. Mas foi a viúva que arrebatou o coração do senhor Slade. Dois anos de namoro e eles se casaram. Foi um casamento muito belo, pelas posses que Slade tinha. Até que ela morreu, alguns anos depois de casados e, esse ano foi a Rose. Coitada. Slade foi preso a um tempo atrás sob suspeita de assassinar a mãe de Rose e a garota que trabalhou no caso contra seu padastro.

Rachel levantou-se da cadeira, saiu da cabine e pegou o celular. Quando terminou de digitar o número de Dick, Kori saiu rapidamente, com sangue espirrado em seu uniforme e rosto e olhou para os lados. Pegou sua 9mm, colocou sua mão direita por baixo da esquerda que segurava o gatilho e apontou a lanterna para os lados da floresta que rodeava o condomínio. Rachel fez o mesmo, rapidamente deixando o celular de lado.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rachel em um quase cochicho.

- Sabe o Sr. Lopez? - disse Kori olhando para os lados ainda com sua lanterna apontando para o local que seus olhos fixavam.

- Hm... - respondeu sua colega, que olhava para o lado contrário à procura de alguma coisa que não sabia.

- Bem, ele agora tem uma 5mm diretamente na sua cabeça e um mar de sangue no chão que vai dar um trabalhão para limpar depois.

Um barulho ao lado esquerdo de Rachel fez com que as duas virassem rapidamente para ele e apontassem suas lanternas, vendo a moita mover-se e algo correr pela escuridão.

- Perseguição na floresta? Claro, por que não? - Brincou Kori correndo ainda empunhando sua lanterna e seu revólver, seguida logo atrás de Rachel que cobria sua companheira.

***

Richard levantou para pegar um café, ainda lendo os dois últimos casos e sentindo-se acabado. Diferente do resto do grupo, o líder ficou o dia todo observando as pistas que cada um recolhia de seus trabalhos de campo. Passou pela recepção vazia, enquanto uma fila longa ainda se formava esperando ser atendida e adentrou à sala de descanso onde vários policiais jogavam cartas e riam, comendo donuts. Pegou uma xícara de café e apertou o botão para expresso na máquina, olhando para o nada, ainda cogitando várias coisas.

Quando o café estava pronto, pegou a xícara e caminhou para a porta. Olhou para todos eles e falou que alguém deveria estar atendendo, já que a recepção estava vazia. Vários dos policias reclamaram coisas que Richard não estava ligando e saiu da sala tomando alguns goles de café.

Virou à esquerda no corredor, entrando na primeira porta que dava para a sala de computadores. Sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias e começou a olhar os vídeos novamente procurando alguma outra novidade que Stone poderia ter deixado passar. Abriu a pasta de documentos no _Explorer_ e procurou o nome e data de cada vídeo. Clicou na opção "data" para ordenar as pastas nos dias que haviam tido a última modifiação para procurar mais facilmente cada câmera e cada vídeo.

A sequência de vídeos estava desordenada. Richard suspirou, reclamando de Stone e começou a abrir os vídeos fora de ordem. Até que sua espinha gelou e os olhos bateram no nome "Quinta_15_12_2012_0:00-02:00 Última Modificação 15_12_2012_23:30". Não era possível que, uma câmera que gravara duas horas diferentes tivesse uma modificação meia hora antes. Seus olhos correram pela ordem e todos os outros vídeos, com excessão de Terça Feira estavam com as datas e as horas em perfeita conexão com as datas de seus nomes.

- Quem quer que for o assassino, ele entrou na delegacia nesse horário e modificou tudo. - Richard pegou o telefone e ligou para seus companheiros, enquanto abria a pasta de câmeras de vigilância da delegacia. - Stone, volte agora... Eu acho que achamos nosso assassino.

***

Kori e Rachel corriam rapidamente, agora com as armas abaixadas e as lanternas balançando seguindo o ritmo da corrida. Ambas já ofegantes ainda corriam na direção que ouviram o barulho e conseguiam ver o brilho da cidade aumentando. A Floresta, por fim, acabou num beco próxima à delegacia.

- Perdemos nossa pista... Droga! - Kori socou a lata de lixo que estava próxima a elas.

- Vamos voltar para a Delegacia, estou cansada e preciso de um copo de água. - Rachel falou ofegante.

A ruiva concordou e elas caminharam até a delegacia. Adentraram à recepção e cumprimentaram Joseph novamente, que estava de plantão de 12 horas naquele dia. Entraram na sala de descanso e pegaram água. O telefone de Rachel tocou.

- Onde vocês estão? - perguntou Richard.

- Na delegacia... Acabamos de chegar. - respondeu Rachel bebendo seu segundo copo d'agua.

- Me encontrem na sala de computadores... Rápido! - Dick disse e desligou.

***

O General abriu a porta da sala escondida atrás do espelho e Richard olhava para a sala onde Joseph estava sentado sozinho virando a cabeça para todos os lugares, impaciente.

- Como assim o Joey é o suspeito? - Os cabelos desarrumados do General indicavam que ele havia acordado com a ligação de Richard há pouco mais de duas horas.

- Você já vai ver... Quando a Rachel entrar na sala e começar a conversar com ele, você vai ver ele confessar em poucos segundos. - Dick abriu a porta da sala, olhou para o corredor onde Rachel estava encostada na parede e indicou que poderia entrar na sala.

A porta se abriu e Rachel entrou. O policial loiro e deficiente auditivo sorriu para ela, mas não recebeu nenhum sorriso de volta, fazendo-o ficar sério.

Jogando os cabelos para trás, Rachel sentou na cadeira e ligou o gravador e a câmera digital, iniciando o interrogatório.

- Joseph Lauth, concorda que eu repita toda resposta que você der para que o gravador e a câmera possam captar todos os momentos dessa conversa? - Sua voz soava profissionalmente inabalável, ao passo que seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza por estar interrogando um amigo pessoal.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, com a concordância de ambas as partes, inicio o interrogatório para Joseph Lauth. - Pigarreou - É verdade que nas Terças e Quintas você faz hora extra por falta de pessoa na delegacia? Sim. Confirma o fato de que hoje você fez hora extra para que ganhasse um dia de folga no feriado, como consta na conversa entre seu líder e você? Sim, correto?

Richard e o General ouviam atentamente às perguntas de Rachel e olhavam a cabeça de Joey concordar com as perguntas.

- Confirma que essas fotos, respectivamente tiradas da câmera de vigilância daqui da delegacia, de Terça e Quinta, estão mostrando você entrar na sala de tecnologias? - Os olhos de Joey pareciam querer possuir Rachel com tal afirmação, mas ele concordou. - E você sabia que a sala de vigilância da polícia possui uma câmera especialmente feita para tirar fotos de noite pois a sala é escura? Não? Pois bem... - Rachel tirou de seu prontuário duas fotos de Joey sentado na mesa do computador, mexendo nos horários previstos por Richard. - Você confirma que seu nome é Joseph Wilson Lauth, filho de Slade Wilson, preso por Rose há dois meses acusado pela morte de Withney Halley?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e Rachel chamou sua atenção, forçando-o a responder afirmativamente.

- Então, é verdade que você esteve na casa de Rose no dia 15 de Dezembro. E, por serem conhecidos como meio-irmãos, Rose somente deixou você entrar na casa para passar a noite com a esperança de que vocês continuassem amigos depois da prisão de Slade?

Nervoso, ele respondeu que não. Explicou que não havia ido para a casa de Rose e nunca haviam conversado direito, pois Slade não aceitava-o como filho pelas escolhas que havia feito, tanto de faculdade quanto de emprego. Rachel colocou a mão sobre a mesa e pediu para que Joey se acalmasse, já que a comunicação se tornaria difícil se ele continuasse a fazer os sinais rapidamente. Lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos de Joey. Ele olhou para ela, pedindo socorro e quase fazendo-a sucumbir à amizade, mas ela levantou, pediu para que ele ficasse em pé e prendeu as mãos de Joseph, assustando-o.

- Joseph Wilson Lauth, você tem o direito de ficar calado, tudo que disser poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado, se não puder contratar um, ele lhe será designado pelo Estado. Você está preso sob a acusação de matar Rose Halley Wilson. - Ele balançava a cabeça frenéticamente, tentando convencer Rachel de que não o havia feito. A garota abriu a porta e pediu para que os policiais que um dia foram companheiros de Joey levassem-no para a cela.

As mãos já cansadas do General encostaram no ombro de Richard e eles sorriram. Mais um caso resolvido.

***

Dois dias depois

Rachel segurava o café, enquanto olhava para o céu e sentia o vento fraco tirando o calor do dia que havia feito. Só de pensar que um amigo seu matara alguém partia-lhe o coração. A porta da delegacia abriu devagar e Garfield, seu companheiro palhaço de equipe, sentou ao seu lado, tomando um suco de maracujá.

- Hey... Me diz... Como você tá? - disse ele baixinho tentando não tirar a concentração de Rachel ao observar o céu.

- Você quer saber como estou depois de presenciar uma morte na cabine de vigilância de um senhor que já vivera mais que nós dois juntos, correr feito uma condenada em fuga pela floresta e perder um amigo para o mundo da cobiça?

Garfield suspirou e sorriu.

- É...

- Já tive dias melhores... Sabe, eu realmente não entendo o porque que o dinheiro toma tanto a felicidade das pessoas. Joey assumiu a morte de Rose para conseguir um acordo com a promotoria, pegou vinte e cinco anos de prisão e disse que nos desafiou daquele jeito para que eles nunca suspeitassem dele. Quão ridículo é isso? Claro que não suspeitaríamos de alguém de dentro do nosso QG... Mas, tão descuidado como ele foi, deixando várias pistas para que pegássemos, era quase como se ele quisesse ser pego. E o pior é que não se arrependia de ter feito o que fez... Ele disse que em poucos dias Slade irá morrer na prisão e a herança vai ser só dele. Como alguém pode sucumbir à ganância?

- Oras, Rach... As pessoas acham que o dinheiro traz felicidade... Vamos fazer o que? Deixar que elas se safem de fazer as coisas erradas? Que nada! Nós somos os Titãs! A equipe de investigação criminal mais experiente do ramo no estado... E não me diga que você não gosta da adrenalina de descobrir assassinatos.

A garota olhou com seus olhos azuis para o céu, suspirou profundamente e falou:

- Gostaria que não acontecessem assassinatos para que eu não precisasse trabalhar nisso.

*Fim*

Nota Final: Para mais fics dos Titãs em português, vá ao site Need For Fic .net Obrigado por ler =)


End file.
